User blog:Baggins/Baggins' Review - King's Quest Chapter 6: Epilogue
This is my final review for the King's Quest reboot... I've mostly avoided making a review for this chapter because its short, and doesn't really add much to the ending that Chapter 5 didn't cover. It's mostly 'stand alone' so I'll judge it on its own, and it has no impact on my overall score for the entire series see Baggins Review - King's Quest Chapter V. My Score: 9/10 Story Gwendolyn goes on her first adventure and meets a new friend. Not much to say here, its quite wimple little adventure. Gwendolyn is trying to fill her Grandfather's hat and shoes.... She has a long awy to go. The adventure conists mostly of a hunting trip to find infamous Yarblesnoofs (a creature that Merchant of Miracle referenced a number of times in previous chapters). Her hunt turns into a series of unfortuante events and a final chase sequence involving Mr. Fancycakes. Snutes, Yarblesnoofs, and a dragon, while Daddy and Grandma watch form the magic mirror. Long story short Gwen savees the day, learns how to hunt with her bow, and meets the granddaughter of Achaka, and gains a pet Dragon, bringing the story full circle back to Chapter 1. Hopefully this friendship lasts longer than Graham and Achaka.... Note: There are only a couple of things impacted by your choices in previous chapters... The wagon wheel and a line or two from Gwen. Sound, Voices, Music and Characters Nothing to complain about here, its up to the same quality as all previous chapters. The music is mostly rehashes some of the earlier chapters thems, so nothing new or rememberable. Taskia for the few lines she has is quite cute. Length and Exploration I wont' comment much on length as this was only meant to be be added bonus for those who chose to buy the Complete Collection. You will likely beet it in no more than 1-2 hours. As this is a bonus chapter I will not lower the score for being too short. However, impressively for such a short chapter it adds brand new area in Daventry never explored previously. A it has pretty good level design, and exploration made up of various separate areas. It is actually a pretty decently playable level with classic adventure game style puzzles for such a short adventure. If htis had been a free 'demo' it would stand up there with the classic Freddy Pharkas or Space Quest Stand aloen demos as nice little stand-alone mini advetures on their own. Animation Nothing to add here, its quality we have grown to expect throughout the series. Like usual often looks better than anything Telltale games offers in their games. Art Design Nothing new really, mostly the standard Daventry 'autumn' style plant life and geography. It remains as beautiful as previous chapters. Puzzles There is small handful of puzzles, they are all generally logical. A mix of traditioanl inventory puzzles, and one action sequence event (but has no QTA events, its completely on rails with a choice section every once in a while). The puzzles were not challenging to me, but they made sense within the context of the world. There is really only one alternate puzzle solution in the game, involving running away or pushing Taskia out of danger, but this has very little influence on the end of the chapter's story. Presentation Everything is generally well put together, a cute little story, some fun nea areas, and some great humor. Nothing particularly new is introduced to the gameplay. The new characters however are alot of fun, what little screen time they get. The Bad Not really anything to complain about here, other than it would have been nice of Gwen ran into more of the characters from previous chapters. But there is nothing 'bad' per se, and the chapter is fun. Final Thoughts The chapter is completely optional, if you don't have it don't be to concerned, you can see most of it on a youtube and not miss out on anything. But if you do have it, its a nice little mini adventure,. While it doesn't really add anythiung new per se, or leave any cliffhangers in itself. It does bring closure to one or two looseends form the series, and again brings the series full circle in a way, and is a nice lighthearted ending after the melencholy true ending in the previous chapter. Category:KQC6 Category:Reviews Category:Blog posts